


Solstice

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, and the distance a year brings.Originally written and posted July, 2015 on ff.net.





	Solstice

** Solstice **

They have only just left Rainfall Village when Natsu brings it up.

She knew he had plenty on his mind, he was hurting for Juvia, he was worried about Gray, he was upset about Fairy Tail, and he was anticipating the upcoming troubles.

Still, she was not expecting him to even draw a connection like this.

“Lucy, did you cry like Juvia did?”

He’s facing forward, which she is grateful for, for he can’t see her intake of breath and the way her eyes widen and then slide away. She’s holding onto the saddle, not him, and she wonders if there’s a connection there, but she refuses to let herself think about that, because unless she has a pen in her hand there’s no need to be that poetic.

“Luce?”

“Natsu, maybe we should just focus on finding Gray right now.”

She can tell from the tension in his shoulders that her non answer isn’t what he wanted to her, but she can’t bring herself to feel guilty about it.

* * *

 

It is later, as they are nearing Sabertooth, that she realizes her arms are around his waist, and the tension in his shoulders has eased. She doesn’t even remember transitioning, but then again, this is Natsu.

He gives her a shock when he turns around to continue their conversation. But he also gives her his hair brushing her eyelids, and his hands just barely brushing the inside of her thighs, and the intensity in his eyes makes her wonder what all that “I promise” entails.

It’s all too much after a year of nothing but memories and dreams and so she pushes him away, yelling.

* * *

 

Lucy honestly doesn’t think about the question again, between the Gray and Erza’s operation, the Purification Ritual, and then reuniting with the guild.

And then, while they are waiting for the ship that will take them to a whole new continent, Natsu brings it up for a second time.

Erza is off with Wendy and Happy getting food, and Gray and Mest wandered off somewhere, so it’s just her and Natsu holding their spot in line.

Lucy is idly flipping through a book she must have read a dozen times, and Natsu is (supposedly) napping, but apparently not because his voice floats over to her.

“Luce?”

She doesn’t raise her eyes, because they right now is so relaxing: the sea breeze, the smell of the ocean mingling with the marketplace, and the sun occasionally peeking from behind the clouds. “Hm?”

“Did you cry like Juvia?”

At that, the pleasant moment is gone, and she brings her head up, eyes locking with Natsu’s as he reclines, arms behind his head. He must see the hesitation and question in her eyes, because he clarifies. “It’s just, you said that wasn’t the time to talk about it, and…I don’t know, now seems like a could be a good time?”

She sighs, and traces a word in her book. “Natsu…” He sits up, and scoots closer. There’s curiosity and so many other things in his expression that she doesn’t want to name. If she doesn’t answer, will he keep asking? Or will he drop it? She doesn’t even know which one would hurt more.

Angling herself towards him, Lucy closes her book, but keeps her gaze on it. “I….didn’t cry like Juvia.”

His voice is low. “But you did cry?” And of course he’d pick up on it.

She’s proud of how steady her voice is. “Of course. The home I had was gone, all my nakama were leaving, I had lost Aquarius, and I had no idea what to do about any of it.”

“Luce…I…”

Peaking up for just a split second, she notes that he’s a little closer, and there’s a pain in his eyes, as if he’s just now processing the consequences of his actions, and realizing that a whole year has passed.

“I think…ultimately, it’s not anyone’s fault, you know? People do what they have to do. And I wasn’t completely alone, I have my spirits, and I was able to find a decent job, so it worked out.”

“But you cried.”

“Yes.”

“Alone.”

“…Yes.”

His hands tangle with hers (Had he really gotten that close?), but she still won’t look at him. She studies his ragged nails, most have dirt underneath, but a few are oddly clean, and counts his callouses to compare to hers, and he has a pale but ridged scar between his left pinky and ring finger.

“I’m sorry, Luce, I’m so sorry.”

Then his forehead is against hers, and their hands cling to each other, he murmurs, “I won’t leave you again” and she wonders if this is where their story truly begins.


End file.
